Love or Death
by winxluv101
Summary: Vanessa, Marianne, and Tony Thompson. All new to Scotland; all special. Tony has dreams, Marie gives people visions, and Vanessa is a seer. They meet Rudolph, and soon, his family. Now, a vampire hunter wants them dead, especially Vanessa, the soon-to-be Vampire Princess. Gregory/OC Rudolph/OC/Nigel
1. Rudolph

**My first TLV story!**

**in the story:**

**Gregory: 17 - Vanessa: 16  
Rudolph: 13 - Marianne: 11  
Anna: 11 - Tony: 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Vampire**

* * *

_Vanessa's POV_

That night, when I fell asleep, I had a nightmare.

_There was a man, holding some kind of jewel or amulet and holding it up towards the full moon as a comet was passing over it._ _The man was chanting strange words, as if saying a spell. All of the people there watching the comet in awe._

_Suddenly, a red light descended and connected to the amulet. Most of them gasped; they all looked like a family, or a clan._

_Then, something came and attacked them, an angry mob with torches and stakes. One of them growled and grabbed a wooden cross as one of the people bared their...fangs at him and approached. The people were vampires._

_They battled, causing the vampire to lose the amulet. One of the vampires watched as it soared through the sky, over a cliff of rocks. He leapt in after it, over the cliff and into the water, heading straight towards me..._

I gasped awake to see Marie and Tony at the foot of my bed.

"Nightmares?" I asked knowingly.

They both nodded as I opened my blanket, allowing them to crawl in, cuddling me on either side.

"What were they about?"

Marie closed her eyes, "Vampires were biting me."

"Vampires were chasing _me_," Tony said as he cuddled into me.

I sighed as I layed back into my pillow, allowing my siblings to sleep soundly as I stared up at the ceiling. This is gonna be a weird year. And Monday is only in three days.

* * *

I put in my headphones as Marie and Tony looked out the windows. Tony was talking to Mom from the back seat.

"Hey! Wave 'hi' to dad and Lord McAshton!" she said as we passed the McAshton estate, where our dad was building a golf course for some rich dude.

Dad waved and Lord McAshton tipped his hat to us, but Tony and Marie just looked out the window.

Mom looked at them sadly but it soon disappeared, "Scotland is beautiful, isn't it?"

"If you don't have vampires," Tony responded. He read about Scotland and it being known to have vampires from the old school.

"And you know we really don't, right? But a dream isn't real-"

"I know what a dream is, mom," Tony said sternly.

"Okay! I'm just making sure," a tractor was coming towards us.

"Mom! You're on the wrong side of the road!"I quickly yelled and she, at the last second, moved the car to the other side of the road.

I started breathing in and out, as if I was about to hyperventilate. It's been a week; I'm taking my motorcycle next time.

* * *

We started to walk towards the school as our mom drove out of sight. I was going to walk to my section, but I saw Tony get pushed down by a little blonde kid and his brother.

"This is for bein' a little creep!" one of the boys shouted.

"And this is for comin' here in the first place!" his brother shouted as he dumped the contents of his backpack on the ground.

"Hey! Leave 'im alone!" Marie shouted, but _his_ brother pushed her down as well.

I walked over to them, my shadow overlapping theirs. They turned around to look at me and gasped, "Leave. them. _alone_."

They both nodded rapidly and ran into the school. I helped Marie and Tony up, "You two stick together, alright? I won't always be here to help you."

They nodded, so I went off to my section of the school. I went to my locker to drop off my stuff when Jake McAshton walked over to me and smirked.

"You must be new, I'd remember seeing you around here," he said with a Scottish accent.

I rolled my eyes and walked away, "Hey! I'm talkin' t' you!" Jake grabbed my arm and pushed me into the lockers.

He then grabbed my wrists and held them above my head as he pressed his face against my neck, "Learn some manners, lass, or you're gonna regret it."

He let me go and walked off, I _hate_ guys like that.

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking of the amulet last night, so that night, I drew it. Its ruby base and golden frame, hard to forget, honestly. I used my colored pencils to add in the details. When I had finished, I walked into Tony's room and he was drawing something as well, "What's that?" I asked him softly.

He turned to look at me, "It's a vampire."

"A vampire 'ay?" I had developed a Scottish accent from school. My new friends thought it was cool, and it only made Jake keep coming back to my locker _every_ time.

"Yeah," he turned back around and Marie came into the room as well.

"Wanna see something?" I said as I showed him the picture.

Marie eyes widened, "I drempt that!"

I looked at her as mom came in the room, "The babysitter's downstairs."

She sighed and smiled as she crouched down to Marie and Tony, hugging them and kissing their cheeks, "Good night, hun. I want you two in bed by 9, _and_ don't give yourselves nightmares," she buried her face in Tony's neck, as if to be biting him.

I smiled, "I'm gonna head out too, but I'll be back in a sec, okay?" I put the picture on his desk and pulled on my jacket. I went outside the same time as Mom and Dad did.

I put on my helmet and got onto my Adventure Triple Black Enduro as I looked up at Tony's bedroom window. He and Marie were looking down at me sadly and waving.

I waved back as I pulled out of the driveway and started to ride down the streets of the night. The cool breeze flying past me and through my hair and I soon saw a familiar figure standing in the middle of the empty road.

"What do you want, Jake?"

He smirked, "I'd watch your language around me." I narrowed my eyes, "it would save your dad's job."

My eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

He came closer as I took off my helmet and glared at him, "I mean, if you aren't a little more _feminine_ with me, I'll have my grandfather call off your dad."

"You can't do that!" I was angry, but that only made Jake smirk even more as he cupped my cheek.

"Actually, I can. So make your choice," I didn't show any signs of resistance, so he brought my face closer to his and kissed me deeply.

I wanted to die at that very moment.

_With Marie and Tony_

Without their older sister, there was nothing to really do around the house.

Tony cut out some white paper and put it in his mouth, "Rawr!" Marie gasped, but hit him on the arm nonetheless.

"Cut it out-"

Suddenly, a bat flew into the empty fireplace from the window. They both looked over and saw a little boy covered in dust and cobwebs, around their age.

"W-Who are you?" Tony asked, obviously scared.

The boy glared at him and bared his..._fangs_, "_You_ are not a brother-"

"Well I'm not a sister," Tony said innocently.

"You are a human; you're full of blood," he hissed at him.

"And I'd like to keep it that way, dude!" Tony and Marie both ran for the door, but he was already there, upside down, glaring at them.

They ran towards the window and looked back at him, but he had fallen off the door.

_Marianne's POV_

"I'm too weak," he whispered to himself, his head still facing the door.

"Do you need help?" I asked as I kneeled down to look at him. I touched his cold cheek and suddenly felt electricity at my fingertips and through my body.

I can tell he felt it too because, no matter how weak he was, his eyes jolted to look into mine, "No, I need to go. I must feed."

"We can help you walk," Tony offered as I helped him stand.

"Who needs to walk, when you can fly!" he said, and he immediately sprinted to the window and jumped out. He stayed in the air for a moment until he finally fell down..._he fell!_

I looked at Tony and we both ran to the ledge, where we looked down to see the mysterious visitor. We turned around and sprinted for the door, but tiptoed when we got downstairs because the babysitter was still there.

Once we were outside, we sprinted to find him, and there he was, in the same place where he had fallen.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked. He mumbled something and then a truck started pulling up towards the gate.

"It's too early for the party to be over; they just left," Tony pointed out.

"Then who is it?" I asked him.

He shrugged, but when one of the lights hit the boy, he hissed, so we backed him into the bushes, "Do you know where I can get a cow?"

"If you wanna glass of milk-" Tony started, but he cut him off.

"No, not milk," he stated weakly, "a cow. Hurry."

A cow? The thing that goes 'Moo'?

Nonetheless, we both took a shoulder and started walking him down the long street to the barn. Once he had found the right cow, he looked into its eyes, "Your eyes are getting heavy. You are falling into a deep sleep."

I looked at him like he was crazy until he went behind the cow and we started to hear a slurping noise, "I think I'm gonna hurl," I said as I made my way outside for air, Tony came soon after.

"What's that?" I whispered as I noticed a dark truck with a blinking red light on it. The man inside squinted his eyes at us.

Suddenly, the bright lights turned on and we had to shield our eyes. I heard the engine purr and it started coming towards us at a high speed.

"AHHHH!" We were both screaming when we were immediately whisked off our feet. I clenched my eyes shut until I felt something under me.

"You can open your eyes now."

I did and I saw that we were now on a blimp, "Enjoying the view?"

I smiled up at the stars, "Yeah!" Tony exclaimed, "and thanks, dude, you saved our life. That truck was gonna splatter us."

"You keep calling me dude. My name is Rudolph."

"Dude is slang," I said softly, "for what you call a friend."

"So, we are friends?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes.

"We saved each other's lives didn't we?"

"Yes, we did," he said smiling. "Friends."

"My name is Tony, and this is Marie."

I smiled and nodded, "Come one, let's play!" Tony said, jumping up.

"Yes! Let's play!" Rudolph agreed. I rolled my eyes and laughed as Tony jumped up and down.

"My best friend's a vampire!"

* * *

**This is my first story for My Little Vampire, so plz reivew, thnx!**


	2. A Regular Day

**Thanks for all of the people who started following my story; I hope you guys aren't disappointed. Gregory will be in the next chapter.**

* * *

_Vanessa's POV_

Jake had already left in his car, so I started home, no longer wanting to be out there any longer.

I started for home and saw my dad's blimp going by, "What the heck is that?" I thought I saw something jumping on the blimp, but it stopped.

"Whatever."

I made my way home.

* * *

_Marianne's POV_

"Rudolph! How do we get down from here?" Tony said suddenly.

"We'll fly," Rudolph said simply.

"But we can't fly," I said.

Rudolph smiled as his face got closer, "I got you up here, didn't I?"

If it wasn't so dark, I think he'd see me blushing, "Well I guess so."

"Then stay calm, friend." I nodded, "Alright, let's fly." He held his hand out, "As long as I'm holding onto you, you're fine."

He took my hand and I felt the electricity again! He smirked at me, he _must've_ felt it too. He took Tony's hand in his other one and he jumped, bringing us down with him. We soon took flight though.

"Whoa, I'm flying!" Tony said breathlessly as we floated through the air.

I looked up at the stars and caught a glimpse of Rudolph watching me. I looked up at him and saw a sparkle in his eyes. I blushed once again; what's happening to me?

"Your eyes are sparkling," he whispered.

"So are yours," I whispered back.

"I know," he brought me slightly closer to him.

"Wow! It's _great_ to be a vampire!" Tony exclaimed as we slightly flew over the McAshton estate.

"I guess it does have it's perks," Rudolph said as he continued to look into my eyes.

"Our mom and dad went to a party there," Tony said as he pointed at the Estate. This time, Rudolph looked at it.

"Vampires are different than I thought they'd be," I admitted as I looked over the lake.

Rudolph looked towards the sky, "Father's seen to that, we're family, not _fiends_. That's why we only drink cows blood."

"But I thought vampires drink human blood," Tony added.

"We do," my eyes widened, "but we've gotta make do with cows."

"Why?"

"Because we've been hunted for centuries, we always have to hide. We want to _become_ humans, not eat them for dinner."

I sighed in relief as he flew us home, where we had to take off our shoes and _I_ had to "sleep" in Tony's bed.

Vanessa came in the room, Mom, Dad, and the babysitter soon after, "Hey mom, dad," she said.

The babysitter said something, but I never understood Scottish people, "What's that smell?" Dad said as he sniffed the air, Mom did too.

"Oh! That must be me, I was out with Jake," Vanessa said.

"Jake McAshton?" Dad asked her and she nodded. He closed the window while Mom kissed our heads and ruffled our hair lightly. The babysitter must've left because I heard Ness whisper, "I think _I_ should watch them from now on." They left, but Ness stayed.

We opened our eyes and Rudolph was on the ceiling with a finger to his lips.

_Vanessa's POV_

"Get up, you fakers," I said once I closed the door.

Marie and Tony got out of Tony's bed and looked at her innocently, "Wanna tell me where you were?"

"We were here," Tony said.

"Yeah! That babysitter just doesn't know how to look," Marie agreed.

I raised my eyebrow, "Sure you're telling me the truth?"

They both nodded simultaneously as I sniffed the air too, "What _is_ that smell?" Their eyes widened, "Alright, spill."

"Promise you won't freak out?" Tony asked.

I crossed my heart with my finger and Marie looked up at the ceiling. I followed her eyes to see a little boy on the ceiling.

I wanted to say something when I saw his fangs, but the only thing that came out was air.

He jumped down and looked at Tony and Marie, "So, those are your parents? They look nice."

"And tasty," Tony added.

"No, nice. As in very nice."

"They have their moments," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" He said, referring to me.

I laughed, "Well, aren't you a little charmer?"

"This is Ness," Tony said, "our older sister."

He held his hand out and I shook it, "Vanessa, this is Rudolph."

"Like the red-nosed reindeer?"

He nodded, "Except he's a vampire!"

I nodded slowly, unsure of what to do, "Well, if you ever need anything, just _scream_, okay?" Aren't I a good sister?

They nodded and I went to my own room and showered.

_Marianne's POV_

"I guess I should be going," Rudolph said as he headed for the window.

"Maybe you could stay the night," Tony offered.

There was a car light that flashed across the window, "Maybe I should."

"Do vampires sleep in coffins, because that might be a problem," I said.

"This will do just fine," he said as he walked over to the chest in front of Tony's bed. He opened it and all of Tony's games came into view.

"Goodnight, Rudolph," I said gently, "night, Tony."

"Goodnight Marie," he said just as softly.

"Night," Tony said as he started to clear out his games.

* * *

_Vanessa's POV_

I decided to ride my motorcycle to school today, seeing that I no longer trusted my mother to drive on the right side. I drove up and saw Jake standing by the racks waiting for me. I took of my helmet and put the key in my pocket.

"Morning, love," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey," I said back. I grabbed my bag and he put his arm around my shoulder as we started to walk towards the school.

I was about to go in when I saw Jake's brothers, Nigel and Flint, tackling Tony to the ground. I was gonna go help, but Jake saw it too and kept me from going.

"What are you doing!? They're gonna hurt him!" I yelled as I tried again.

Jake pulled me into his chest and whispered in my ear, "Leave it alone, love. We wouldn't want your _dad_ to find out, now would we?"

I sighed audibly as he continued to lead me into the building, leaving Tony to be beaten.

* * *

"A fight with the McAshton twins, huh?" I asked as I checked Tony's nostril to make sure he wasn't bleeding anymore; he was.

"Why didn't you help me?" Tony asked quietly. Marie replaced the towel on his forehead as I got another tissue and put it in his nose.

"Jake wouldn't let me-"

"Your boyfriend?"

"By blackmail. He claims that if I don't date him, he'll tell Lord McAshton to call dad off."

"What does that mean?" Marie asked me.

"It means if I don't cooperate, he'll have dad fired."

Tony and Marie closed their eyes, "What?"

"Yeah," I put the tissue into Tony's nose, "What's happening with you guys?"

"I'm staying here with-"

"Rudolph?" she nodded.

"More with mom though."

Tony breathed out his mouth, "Dad's taking me golfing."

I rolled my eyes, "So is Jake. I guess it's his way of "bonding" with me. I guess I could give you a ride."

* * *

After we got home from golfing, I went to my room. Tony went to his. I walked in on him and Marie and they were sitting on his chest where Rudolph was.

"He left," he whispered to himself.

I walked over to them and rubbed their heads, "I'm sorry, you two."

I got them ready for bed and went to my own room to go to sleep.

_11:09 PM_

I leaned off of my pillow and rubbed my head. I decided to go check on Tony and Marie. I went to Marie's room to find that she wasn't their, and same for Tony.

They didn't.

* * *

_Marianne's POV_

"We live down there," Rudolph said as he flew us down towards a cemetery.

"A cemetery-" I was about to ask why when Tony cut me off.

"Cool."

I rolled my eyes as we landed on the ground and we explained how Vanessa had only drew it.

"I could get used to that," Tony said, referring to the flight.

"So you didn't see the real thing then," Rudolph sounded disappointed.

"I think I accidently made Ness have the dream too," I admitted, "the amulet, the comet, does it mean anything to you?"

"I can't say," he said, still holding my hand, "it's a secret."

"Who am I gonna tell?" I asked in the same tone, lightly squeezing his hand. "Who's gonna believe us?"

Rudolph looked at Tony, and then at me, "Alright. It is the Comet Attamon." He looked up at the sky and so did we. "The comet of the lost souls. It could mean the end of this curse."

"What curse?" No offense, Tony, but you're sometimes the slowest person I know.

"The curse of being a vampire. It is the piece of the comet that fell to Earth; a great magician made it into an amulet, and we lost it, 300 years ago into the sea."

"Yes, I saw it!" I gasped.

"And my Uncle Von tried to catch it. And we've never seen him since. To this, our wandering has never ended."

"We'll help you find it," Tony said as he put his hand on Rudolph's shoulder, "right Marie?"

I nodded in agreement, "Yes, let us join our quest. Then we'll truly be brothers now," he put his hand on Tony's shoulder as well.

I heard something screeching above, "Rudolph, what's that noise?"

He looked up, "Hide! My parents are coming!" He said, pushing us behind a tombstone.

"But we're brothers!"

"They don't know that! Go."

We ran behind one and watched as two bats transformed into walking vampires.

_Meanwhile_

I can't believe they would run off like that. I had pulled on some clothes and started walking down the street.

"They are _so_ gonna get it," I mumbled to myself.

There was a truck ahead, "Excuse me!" I yelled. The man stopped and rolled down his window, "Have you seen two little kids; a boy and a girl."

The man smirked, "Was one of them a blonde and the other a brunette?" he asked in a deep, gruff voice.

I nodded, "Where did they go?"

"Sorry, lass. I saw them _yesterday_ night. Not tonight," I felt my heart deepen.

"Do you know where they might be?"

"Nope. I've gotta go now, but good luck with that-" I started walking off, but I swear I heard him say "vampire problem."

I looked back at him as he drove away in his truck that I noticed said Vampkill on the side.

He does know.

And I'm gonna find out...

So I followed him.


	3. Meeting the Family

_Marianne's POV_

"Mama! Papa!" Rudolph yelled happily as he hugged one of the two figures.

"Rudolph!" his mother smiled, "Thank the _stars_ that you're safe."

"My son," his father bent down slightly as well with a hand on Rudolph's shoulder, "you must not stray so far away again."

"We were so worried about you-"

"I was only taking the road less traveled," I smirked at his words.

"You got lost, my poor little Rudolph," she said as she pinched his cheeks. I had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Yoo hoo!" another voice called.

"Anna!" Rudolph hugged her. Who's..._Anna_?

"Brother darling," ohhh, well, that makes sense, "You're the nervy one, sneaking off like some day walker."

"I wish," he muttered as he turned back to the man, "So father, did you find the stone?"

"No, but I'm sure we're on the right path."

"Because-"

His father cut him off, "We still have 48 hours."

"You see that-"

"I will not fail you."

I heard something behind me, but I thought it was just the wind until I heard a hiss, "Gregory!" the woman called.

Tony and I turned around quickly to see a teenage vampire boy glaring and hissing at us.

"Ah!" Tony and I both screamed and ran towards Rudolph.

"No, Gregory! There my friends!" he shoved his brother back.

"Mortals!" his father said as he rushed over to us.

"Uh-uh-uh we're Rudolph's friends," Tony stuttered as Rudolph put his arm around my waist to protect me, "and he gave us a bite-proof guarantee."

"Tony," I silently scolded him.

Rudolph's father lifted Tony with his two forefingers, "You can be anything to my son; victimizer, slave, _dinner_ perhaps, but you can _never_ be his friend."

I gulped as Rudolph intervened, "They like vampires! They dream about us!"

"Am I in your dreams, mortal?" Anna asked Tony as she fanned herself with a laced fan. Tony ignored her.

"And they know about the amulet," Rudolph continued as he held me tighter.

"Ah, so they're spies; Rookery's knaves!" I shook my head frantically.

"We don't even know what a Rookery is!?" I said hyperly.

The man rolled his eyes as he lowered Tony and his wife tried to calm him down, "Darling, they don't look like spies." Tony cracked his neck when he was fully on the ground.

"And besides, even Rudolph couldn't make up such a story, could you sweetheart?"

Rudolph shook his head innocently, "Mortal or not, they're just kids. If you insist on eating them, go ahead-"

"I never said I would," he snapped back softly. He started fidgeting, "This is impossible, leave I say!"

"But Rudolph-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Should have never befriended you. Leave I say!"

He bared his fangs at us and we screamed, running away in terror, forcing Rudolph to let go of me.

Suddenly, a man came out of no where with a gun full of stakes, and not the good kind of steaks! He started to shoot at the family and the father ushered them away and opened his cloak.

"Do your worst!" he yelled. I followed an extension cord until I cam to an outlet and unplugged it.

The stake that was shot barely made it out 2-feet before falling into the dirt.

"The age of chivalry is not yet dead," Anna said and I saw someone cover her mouth and pull her backwards.

The man lunged at "Rookery", but Rookery brought out a neon crucifix, singing the man in the process.

He turned around and faced me, "You!" He turned back to the man, but he had already disappeared. He started towards me with the crucifix and waved it around at me frantically, "What kind of blood-sucker are you?"

I cocked my head and felt a rush of wind carrying me, "Marie? Are you alright?" I heard a voice say in a hushed tone.

I looked and saw that I was in some kind of underground home, with Rudolph and his family, "I'm okay, but what about Tony?"

Rudolph looked up towards the entrance, "I'll find some way to get him."

_Vanessa's POV_

I saw as the man, or Rookery as the vampire father called him, came towards Marie with a crucifix in hand.

I rushed towards her, but in a flash, she was gone. I saw him go for Tony, so I grabbed him and forced him to the ground while putting Tony behind me, "Stay away from my brother!"

"You again?"

I heard Tony fall behind me, but I didn't see where, "Tony?"

"Now to get you out of my way!" Rookery started towards me, so I ran faster than Tony did, but soon fell as well. I clenched my eyes shut, ready for impact, but all I felt were warm arms around me and a couple jolts of soft electricity.

I opened my eyes to see that I was caught by a teenage vampire, about my age. He set me down quickly and pulled me, "Run!"

Rookery looked down at us and pointed some type of gun at us. He shot it just as I got out of a flare's range as it crackled and popped with bright colors, causing my savior and his family to hide.

The tall vampire that was fighting Rookery came out first, "What you did was foolish," he spat at Marie.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" I yelled furiously.

"Ness!" Tony and Marie both screamed and ran towards me in a big hug.

"Vanessa," Rudolph seemed surprised to see me, "What're you doing here?"

"Looking for a couple of stowaways, have you seen them? They're a blonde boy and a brunette girl about your height. And, oh yeah, they're supposed to be in bed!"

I narrowed my eyes at my siblings and I noticed the eldest son smirk at my irritation, "There's a completely logical explanation for this!" Marie said innocently, "Tony, you wanna tell her what it is?"

"No, I'll take the next one."

I rolled my eyes as my sight set on the man's necklace. I don't know why, but I didn't hesitate to reach out and grab it. His hand quickly grasped mine and my eyes went blank.

_A woman...riding on a horse. She sees something in a cave. It's a man; the man who jumped in after the amulet._

_She takes off her wrap and lays it on him, a familiar crest stitched into it. She sees an object in his hand and reaches down to get it. Once she retrieves it, she sees a beautiful amulet. She observes it, but unbeknownst to her, the man had awaken and grabbed her wrist._

_He bared his fangs at her-_

I gasped as I let go of the necklace, "That's what I saw," I whispered to myself.

"We shared a vision," the man said to his, assumed, wife.

"They have a sympathy for our kind," the woman said softly.

I shook the dizziness from my head and I noticed out of the corner of my eye, the boy was observing me.

"How lovely," the girl exclaimed as she looked at Tony lovingly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Young Von found the stone, and he made his way to Scotland; plucked from the sea by a merchant ship, just as the rumor has it," he explained.

"Then he could still be roaming free!" his wife said happily. I noticed Rudolph's brother cock his eyebrow at me, as if to be thinking.

"There was a woman I've never seen before, she wore a strange coat of arms-"

"I think I remember it from somewhere," I said as I clenched my eyes closed, "Somewhere, everywhere, everyday. I just can't remember where."

"We must find which family she belongs to; trace her crest," he started to walk around.

Tony's face brightened, "We can help."

"No! It's too risky to involve a mortal, _three_ nonetheless," he continued to think as I rolled my eyes.

"What have we got to lose?" Rudolph asked, and I _just_ noticed his arm was wrapped around Marie. "We've been searching for three centuries!"

Rudolph's father turned around abruptly, "This is what comes from contact with mortals! Disrespect! Insolence!"

"Fredrick, he does have a point," his wife said to him, calming him down almost immediately.

"Alright," Fredrick approached Marie and Tony, "help if you can, but do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy. Or my wrath will be revealed, am I clear!?"

They were both on their backs with wide eyes and nodding their heads frantically, "What about that one?" he said, referring to me.

I scoffed, "This one has a name."

"Which I do not feel the need to use."

Marie looked towards me, "She'll help. Vanessa knows all about crests and history and junk like that."

"Why should I help you?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow and snapped at his eldest son, signaling him to come towards me.

"You don't scare-" he put the back of his hand on my neck and I felt the electricity again. He did too, because he withdrew his hand the next moment.

"Just do it, or else," he said cracking his knuckles. Now _that_ was a change in heart. I nodded slowly as Marie and Tony stood up.

Fredrick's wife smiled, "Gregory, Rudolph, why don't you two take them home."

"But mother," Gregory was going to protest, but she cut him off.

"No buts. Hurry along and return as soon as possible."

He sighed as we all got out of the entrance from which we came, "I think my father likes you," Rudolph said once we were out of ear-shot.

"_That _was _liking_ us?" Marie asked.

Rudolph smiled at her, "I know he can seem like a real monster because he's so stern with us."

"He _is_ a monster," Tony added.

"Tony," I scolded him like a little child, which he was.

Gregory narrowed his eyes, "You don't know what it's like for us vampires to be so tormented."

"Oh yeah we do," Tony continued, "it happens to us every day at school."

"Who _dares_ torment my friend_?_"

Oh no

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews I've been getting. I hope you like the story so far, and please review!**


	4. Getting Even

_Vanessa's POV_

I watched as Rudolph took Tony and Marie's hands and flew up. I started walking out when a hand grabbed mine and pulled me into its chest. I felt the electricity again.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Gregory asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Home," I said snidely, "What do you want?"

"Look, my mum said I had to take you home, and I don't want my head chewed off."

"I'll bring flowers to your funeral, better?"

I tried to walk off again, but because I was in front of him, he simply grabbed my waist and started flying, "Ah!"

I grasped his neck without thinking as he followed Rudolph through the sky. Marie and Tony smirked at me, "Oh shut up."

Marie raised an eyebrow, "Tell me, Ness. Do you feel electricity?"

"When?"

"When you two touch. Do you feel it?"

I nodded slowly and she smiled cheekily, "What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Do you feel it with Rudolph?"

She blushed, "Maybe."

I smirked at her as Tony sighed, "I need a brother."

I turned the other way, and Gregory was there, gazing into my eyes, "Stop."

"Why? Do I make you nervous?" he smirked as he came closer to my face.

I turned the other way sharply as I clenched my eyes closed, "Not at all."

We all landed on the McAshton Castle and looked into one of the windows, "There they are," Marie whispered as she pointed into a window.

"We'll take it from here," Tony said, "This is men's work." They flew inside, leaving Marie and I to steam.

"Can I put his hand in a cup of warm water when we get home?"

"Be my guest, little sis."

We watched as Nigel crawled over to his brothers bed and woke him up. Tony stood there, with a cape and a box over his head. I raised my eyebrow as I watched when Rudolph came out and scared them half to death.

He put a finger to his lips, "I am the fiendish friend of Tony and Marie Thompson. If you do not treat them with respect, you'll feel my wrath!"

That reminds me of what Fredrick said, "Tell anyone of what you just witnessed, you will be _bat-bait._"

Rudolph bared his fangs and bat wings grew from his ears, causing Flint and Nigel to scream. They disappeared when Jake and his grandfather appeared in the doorway.

"Let's go now, Rudolph," Gregory said as he grabbed my waist again. He flew away with Rudolph in tow, but had to let him in front because he actually _knew_ where we lived.

He set me down on my balcony and I unlocked the window. I climbed in, but Gregory followed.

"What?"

"Nothing much," he picked up my notebook and threw it back on my desk in disinterest.

"You can leave no-" I tried to push him towards the window, but he grabbed my wrists and forced my back onto my bed.

He kissed my neck softly, "You can feel it too?"

I knew he was talking about the electricity, "What is it?"

He looked me in the eyes and I saw that they looked as though they were sparkling, "It is what we feel once we've found our bonded mate."

I look at him strangely, "What?"

"I was born to meet you," he moved my hair out of my face, "just like you were born to meet me."

He began to shower me with kisses once again, "But we just met."

"So? Fate works in short matters of time." He kissed me on the lips this time, lovingly and passionately, "Just like Rudolph and Marie."

He pulled back and caressed my face, "Goodnight, my Inamorata."

"Goodnight," he disappeared and I shut the window behind him.

Where the heck did _that_ come from?

* * *

I drove Marie and Tony to school that day. It was surprisingly easy when they both held on tight.

Jake stood there waiting for me, as usual, with Nigel and Flynn standing behind him, "Hey babe. What's with them?"

"I gave them a ride today, why?" I took off my helmet and my siblings as I helped them off.

Jake shook his head as Nigel and Flynn looked at them worriedly while they smirked, "Just wondering. Oh yeah, you all _are_ coming to the Halloween party in a few weeks, right?"

I nodded, "Of course we are. Right, you two?" They both nodded eagerly.

"It's time to go to class, right Nigel?" Nigel nodded, "Mind if you carry my bag for me?"

He shook his head, "No problem."

She started walking towards the school with Nigel in tow, "And how about you carry my bag, Flint?" Tony said as he handed off his bag to Flint, who nodded and followed as well.

I watched and laughed quietly as I walked towards my part of the school with Jake who watched in confusion of what just happened.

"Oh yeah, Vanessa, Nigel told me something last week," he said with his arm around my waist. It didn't feel the same with Gregory though.

"What is it?"

He looked back over after my siblings, "He said he has a crush on your little sister now."

My eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Entirely."

Poor Rudolph.

* * *

We all sat in our house drinking tea as i thought about the crest, "Afternoon tea; very civilized, very..."

"Boring?" Marie tried to finish her sentence. I suddenly thought about it closely.

_Nigel and Flynn's backpacks_

_Jake's shirt collar_

"McAshton," I muttered to myself.

"What was that, honey?" Dad asked distractedly while reading the paper.

"Can you show me the McAshton crest dad?"

"Sure," he pulled out a document with a crest on the side. Bingo.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in crests?" Mom asked.

My eyes widened, "Uh, it's a new hobby I got Tony and Marie into."

They nodded, "Can I have this?" Tony asked.

"Sure," he handed Tony the paper and Tony grabbed it and smiled knowingly.

"Can Tony and I go with you to work tomorrow, daddy?" Marie asked innocently.

"Well, it's Saturday, yeah, why?," Dad asked.

"To check out your project."

"Will Lord McAshton be there?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, he lives there."

"But don't let _that_ stop you," Mom said.

I smirked, "I'm sure it won't." Tony and Marie ran out of the room.

* * *

We all decided to go tell Rudolph and his family that we found the crest's owner.

"Hurry up, Tony," I called to him silently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he muttered.

_With the Sackville-Baggs_

They were all asleep, upside down and asleep. Until, of course, Rookery lowered down the cemetery man, hoping for vampire bite marks. Gregory smelled him first and jumped down. Stalking upon him secretly, he finally attacked, deepening his fangs into the man's neck.

There was a jerk, the man was attached to a cable and was starting to be pulled away, back up the entrance. Rudolph woke up from the interruption and saw Gregory latching onto the man's feet.

"Let go, Gregory, let go! It's a trap!" Rudolph tried to pull his brother off, and he finally let go.

They walked back to their family, who had finally awaken.

_Vanessa's POV_

We finally made to a different entrance into the place where Rudolph and the others stayed when we heard Frederick and Gregory arguing. We got close enough to see.

"You bit him!" Gregory bit who?

"Just a taste."

"Was it worth betraying your family?"

"Your the traitor, forever hiding the truth from us. We are _dark gods_, yet you've turned us into cowards, skulking around our homes like worms!"

"What would _you_ have us do?"

"Fight back! Make these mortal's blood run cold." I felt my heart clench from pain and betryal.

"And you could do it, Gregory. You're young, strong, ruthless, and willing to take a stake in the heart to prove it-"

"Better a stake than _this_ prison!"

"Gregory," Anna said as she spotted me.

"_What?_" he snapped at her.

She pointed at me and he looked at her confusedly, "Make our blood run cold, huh?" I asked angrily as I narrowed my eyes.

Rudolph looked at Marie sorrowfully, but I pushed her behind me, along with Tony. "Vanessa. I-"

"Save your breath, I'm done-"

Suddenly, a bright light descended from the hole, burning the family of vampires. Fredrick had put them all behind him as he opened his cape to shield them, leaving him in the light.

He didn't deserve to suffer, so I grabbed a decent sized rock and threw it at the light, causing it to break and go out.

Frederick lay there, in Anna's lap, barely able to keep his eyes open, "I found out about the coat of arms."

"It's Lord McAshton's, my father's boss," Tony added.

"We think the stone may be in his house," Marie said as an after-thought. "Did you hear us, sir?"

Frederick looked directly at me, ignoring the other two, "You barely saved my life."

"He's very, very weak," his wife, Freda, added.

Tony and Marie smiled, "We know just what you need."

* * *

I am never ever going with vampires to a farm. The slurping was disgusting! I had to vomit, so I went outside to make sure I didn't.

When they were finished, Freda pulled Gregory into view, with a straight-jacket, leash, and after wiping his mouth, a muzzle.

I laughed, "Serves you right."

The others finally finished, "Now," Frederick started, "I must find a place to hide you children."

"You can stay in _our_ house," Tony offered.

"We need _darkness_, _dampness_, and _decay_."

Marie smiled, "Then you need our cellar."

We all started walking towards our house when I heard whispering behind me, "Vanessa, dear," Freda said.

I turned and saw that it was her and Gregory to be the ones whispering, "Yes?"

"I understand that you two are having some..._troubles_ with each other," I raised my eyebrow, "Maybe you two need some time to talk."

She held out the leash to me and the younger ones looked at me expectantly, especially Anna. "Fine."

I grabbed the leash and yanked Gregory all the way up to me with a jerk, "Ouch."

"Shut up."

Gregory sighed, "Look, I know you're upset-"

"I'm more than upset, Gregory. Don't you get that?"

"I didn't mean it though. I was just upset."

I felt a tear escape my eyes when I blinked as our house came into view, "I'd never want to hurt you."

"So you're saying you wouldn't have said it if you _knew_ I wasn't there to hear it?"

I stopped walking when we got to the front lawn, but everyone else went in, "It was the thirst speaking, I swear it."

I turned to him and he looked back at me. I reached up and loosened the muzzle, but as soon as it was off, his lips were fiercely attacking mine. Even _with_ a straight-jacket on, he managed to make my back hit the house and continue to kiss me.

_"Yes."_ We turned to see Marie, Anna, Rudolph, Tony, Frederick and Freda watching us. Marie, Anna, and Freda with broad smiles on their faces.

"Nothin' to see here people," I fanned with my hand, "Get a move on." They all smiled and continued to the cellar.

"I love you. I want you to understand that," he whispered once I started putting the muzzle back on.

"I know," I kissed him on the cheek once more before pulling his leash to the cellar.

Everyone was already there, "So, how is Jake gonna handle rejection?" Marie asked.

My eyes widened as Gregory turned to me, "Who's..._Jake?_"

* * *

**Thank you guys for all the people who read my story.**

**When each chapter gets 3 or more reviews, you should expect to see another chapter everyday, not often on Sundays though!**


	5. The Last Moment?

_Vanessa's POV_

"I'm sorry it's-" Marie started to apologize, but was cut off.

"Perfect," Freda whispered happily.

"We need to go upstairs, but have a good days sleep," Tony said.

Gregory nuzzled my neck with his muzzle on, "I still expect an answer from you," he whispered as I pushed him towards one of the large boxes.

It's not like I'm going to say,_ "Oh, he's a guy who's forcing me to be his girlfriend, and if I don't he'll fire my dad."_

"And don't worry, we're on it," Marie added.

"On...on what?" Freda asked confusedly.

"On the amulet, mother," Rudolph covered for her and they both smiled at each other, "That's how we kids talk today."

"Bye dude," Rudolph said as Tony slapped his hand.

"Bye dude," Tony responded back.

"Goodnight, Rudolph," Marie said sweetly as she pecked his cheek.

"Goodnight Marie," he kissed her cheek as well and she blushed.

Gregory looked at me expectantly and wiggled his eyebrows, "Go to sleep." I pushed him back into his sleeping space.

We went back to our rooms and I changed into my night-gown. I crawled into bed and closed my eyes, but I heard my door creak open, "Vanessa?"

I opened my eyes to see Gregory, "How did you get out of your straight-jacket?"

He smirked as he got into my bed behind me, "It's not that hard." He got under my blanket and wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled him in his chest.

"Will you stay here tonight?" I asked softly.

"If you wish so, my love." I nodded and he kissed my forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, as promised, Gregory was still there. I knew, at any moment, the sun would get him before he reached the door. I looked and saw that I had pretty much slept the day away.

"Gregory," I whispered, "Gregory get up."

He opened his bright eyes and smiled sleepily at me, "What time is it?"

"A few hours after noon," his eyes shot open in realization, "What? What's wrong?"

"It's time," he kissed me, "Get dressed."

I did what I was told and got dressed in sweats and a black cami and silver cardigan, Gregory watching the entire time.

When I was finished, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the cellar, where he took his father's necklace, "Let's go."

I gave him my black jacket to help hide him from the setting sun. He grabbed my waist and we flew to the cliffs that were in my dreams.

"Why are we here?" I asked him as we landed and he handed me back my jacket to put on. He wrapped his hand in the necklace's chain a few times before he started whirling it around in the air, making a soft whistling noise.

"It is time for us to your siblings retrieve the Stone of Attamon, we will wish to be turned human."

Human? "Why do you want to be human?"

He smirked, "3 centuries of living _does_ get boring eventually, Vanessa. But I also have my own reason."

"Which is?"

"You, of course. If I continue to live as a vampire and you continue to live as a human, you'll eventually die and _I_ won't."

I smiled softly, "Promise you'll find me?"

"That's the only thing on my mind."

Anna and Marie appeared out of nowhere, sitting on a rock, "Where's Rudolph and Tony?" Gregory asked them.

"They're getting the stone," Marie said as she looked at me, "It's kind of in your bedroom's floorboards. You'll probably have to sleep in my room for a week."

I sighed as Mom and Dad pulled up in there car with Fredrick and Freda climbing out of the backseat, "Mother! Father! We found Uncle Von's grave!" Anna said as she ran towards them.

"Well, Tony found it," Marie added, "and we saw the stone in a vision. He and Rudolph are off to it now!"

"May their quest be fruitful," Frederick said as he and Freda approached us, "Thank you, Gregory," Gregory smiled as he whirled the chain and necklace around faster.

There were plenty bats starting to fly towards the cliff, so I started backing away until I hit something, or _someone_. It grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I thought it was Gregory, so I let it kiss and suck on my neck, numbing it.

I sighed blissfully with my eyes closed as I heard a hissing sound of extended fangs. As it almost made contact, I felt a shove and opened my eyes to see it was Gregory that pushed a teenage vampire his age away from me.

"She's taken," he hissed spitefully as he took me away as his parents ushered the other vampires away from my parents' car.

"Mom! Dad!" Marie yelled as she ran towards our parent sand they hugged. I walked over and hugged them as well as we all watched the comet come closer to the moon.

"We have only a few moments more," Freda said softly to her husband. He sighed softly as he approached the gathered vampires, including the one that tried to bite me.

"After all of our wandering, all of our waiting, I've left our fate in the hands of two small boys. It's all my fault, I won't even ask for your forgiveness; I don't deserve it."

"Have _some_ faith in Tony," I said as he turned to me, "He's a smart kid. Besides," I said as I looked towards the sky, "I can already feel him coming."

Sure enough, we all heard a high voice, "_Tony Power!_"

Mom and Dad looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh my god."

I smiled to see my little brother and Rudolph flying down from the clouds, "I think you've been looking for this," Tony said as he gave the amulet to Frederick.

"The stone," he smiled at Tony, Marie, and me. "Thank you, my friends."

He turned to the vampires, "The stone of Attamon is _ours!_" They all howled in happiness, I think.

Frederick held the stone up to the comet and it started to spin wildly, like in my dream.

Me, Mom, Dad, Tony, and Marie all moved to the side, so we wouldn't interrupt them while Frederick started chanting ancient words. A red beam of light suddenly shot down from the skies, connecting with the amulet.

The beam was getting brighter until a large shadow started to interfere, causing the light to fade away, "What the-" I started to say until I saw a familiar looking face.

"Hey! That's my blimp," Dad said in realization.

Rookery! He came up on the blimp's rope yelling the entire time as he kicked the amulet out of Frederick's hand while holding a neon crucifix.

"Ness! Mom! Dad!" Tony and Marie said in unison.

"Alright, that's enough," Dad said as he took off and gave Tony his apron.

Dad approached Rookery angrily and punched him square in the jaw. While he was fanning off his hurting hand, Mom and I went up.

Rookery waved the crucifix at us, but we just glared, "I don't think so." Mom elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to double over, and kneed him in the face, but he still held onto the amulet with the wind knocked out of him.

"Sweet, sweet revenge," I said as he looked at me fearfully in the eyes. I smirked and then, out of no where, right hooked him in the face and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, finally causing him to release the amulet and have it soar through the air.

"Catch it, Marie!" Rudolph yelled as it went towards her.

She ran to one side and caught it on her hands, just barely. The vampires all watched as Dad pushed Rookery off the cliff, a splash a moment later.

"The ceremony!" Frederick yelled to the moon.

They all looked up at the moon and saw that the comet was disappearing behind it "Marie, you know what we want; wish it!" Rudolph instructed her.

Gregory enveloped me into his arms as his brother spoke again, "You have to wish it, now!"

He kissed me one last time and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Marie closed her eyes and held up the gem as the red light reappeared. She was in deep concentration until a red mist started coming up and surrounding the vampires.

I looked at Gregory in fear as he smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear, "I'll find you, Inamorata. Don't worry about me."

One by one, the vampires were clouded by smoke, including Gregory. When it finally cleared though, they had all disappeared, including the warmth that surrounded me in the last few moments.

_Don't worry about me_

_I'll find you_

_I love you_

Those words gave me hope, every last one of them.

But that was two years ago...

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!**


	6. They're Back

**Two years later...**

**Gregory: 19 - Vanessa: 18  
Rudolph: 15 - Marianne: 14  
Anna: 14 - Tony: 12**

**WARNING: Gregory acts OOC around end**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Marie was sitting down on a bench, writing a song for her sister. It had been two years, so she gave up on _him_. She didn't like to think about him, or even say his name.

Her sister, however, felt the same way, but she always wore the Stone of Attamon as her necklace.

"'Cause you're _everywhere_ to me," she sang, "when I close my eyes...it's _you_ I _see_," she would write down the words that came to mind. She and Vanessa were going to be singing at the festival and _she_ was writing the song.

Unknown to her, a boy about a year older, was watching her suspiciously.

_?'s POV_

It's her, I just know it. That voice; it's been stuck in my head for months, _years?_ I don't even know anymore.

No, it can't be her.

"Marianne!" a girl ran up to her. She looked up. It can just be a coincidence.

"Hey!" Marianne stood up and hugged the girl, "I told you, it's _just_ Marie."

"Whatever, how's the family?"

"We're all good, Tony's good, Vanessa's moving out next year-"

My eyes widened; it _is_ her.

I started to walk towards my house when I accidentally bumped shoulders with someone, "Oh sorry," I said. I felt a burning electricity in my arm.

We looked at each other and I saw it was Marie, but she quickly regained her composure, "No problem, it was my fault."

I nodded to her and her friend as I continued home.

* * *

_At the Sackville-Bagg residence - Normal POV_

"Father!"

"What is it, Rudolph?" Frederick answered, still reading the paper. Anna was reading and Gregory was listening to his music.

Freda looked up at him as he answered, "I think I saw Marie."

At the small words, Anna dropped her magazine and Gregory yanked the earplugs out of his ears, "Are you sure?" Freda asked.

"I felt the bond," he answered quietly, "I know it's her."

Frederick remained speechless, "After all this time," Anna said questionably.

"Yeah," Gregory said as he stood up, "Did you see Vanessa?"

Rudolph shook his head, "No, but I heard Marie say that she was moving out next year."

Freda smiled, "Wouldn't it be wonderful to see the Thompsons, dear?"

Frederick nodded, "We do owe them this new life we've created."

The entire family stood up and went out the doors in search of the Thompsons. They weren't very far when they saw a familiar figure running down the sidewalk, past them.

"Would you...slow...down!" the boy said as they continued to run; Tony. Marie was the figure they saw, with Tony right behind her. That was, until she tripped on Anna's foot.

"My apologies!" Anna exclaimed as Marie glared at her.

"Watch it, blondie!" she yelled as she got back up and continued to run.

Anna's eyes went wide, "Rude."

"That was Marie," Rudolph said as his sister regained her composure.

"Well, she sure grew a spine," Gregory muttered.

"They may be heading home," Freda said as they followed after them.

They came to the house that they had known for the past two years as the Thompson residence.

Frederick knocked on the door a couple of times before a woman came to the door, "May I help you?"

Freda smiled, "Dottie, do you remember us?"

Dottie looked at them closely until her face broke out into a smile, "Oh my goodness, Freda! It's been so long! Come in, come in!"

The Sackville-Baggs came in normally as they looked around the house, "Would you like some tea?"

"Tea sound lovely," Freda smiled as they went to the kitchen and Bob came out.

"Honey, who was at the door?"

She looked towards the family, "Wow," was all he said as they gave him a half-smile. "It's been a while-"

"Mom! Who's at the..." Marie yelled until she saw the Sackville-Baggs, "What're they doing here?"

"Marie, sweetie, they're here to visit us," Dottie said as she smiled to her daughter.

_Marianne's POV_

I held my breath, "Come down and say hi," Mom instructed with glee. I looked at the boy my age and knew that was Rudolph, "Come on."

I walked down the stairs slowly and Rudolph watched me the entire time, "Can you believe it's them, Marie?" Dad said with a laugh, "It's been too long."

"Yeah," I said as I glared at Rudolph, "_too_ long."

"Go get Tony and Ness! They'll be ecstatic to see them."

I sighed and did as I was told, "Anton, Vanessa! Company!" I yelled at the staircase.

"Company?" Tony asked as he came to the staircase, "Anna! Rudolph! You're back!"

He raced down the stairs and crushed them in a hug, "I've missed you guys so much," I heard him mumble.

Vanessa came to the bottom of the stairs in a rush, grabbing her jacket in a rush, "I'll be right back, Mom. Jake's meeting me for the plans on the house."

"He already got you one?" Mom asked, "So soon?"

"Yeah, I'm moving in with him," she zipped her jacket up halfway. I'm surprised Vanessa hasn't noticed Gregory standing there by now.

"So let me get this straight," Dad said, "my little girl is moving in with her 20-year-old boyfriend?"

"No," Vanessa said as she grabbed her motorcycle keys, "Marie isn't moving in with her 20-year-old boyfriend; she doesn't even have one. _I'm_ moving in with my boyfriend on the other hand."

Gregory walked behind her and brushed the back of his hand across her neck lightly. I heard her gasp, "Don't freak out, Ness," I managed to say, seeing the expression on her face.

"I'm not freaking out," she said as she headed for the door, "I'm not even going to react. He had his chance two years ago and he blew it."

_Vanessa's POV_

Gregory followed me outside, "Can you at least let me explain?" he said to me.

I scoffed, "What's there to explain? That you left me here alone?" I said as swung my leg over my motorcycle.

"Vanessa, I-"

"You said that you loved me, but then you left me, Gregory," I felt tears brimming my eyes as he rested his hand on my cheek.

"Leave me alone," I put my helmet on and started up my motorcycle.

Gregory stood up in front of my pathway, "I'm not moving until you hear me out."

I cocked my eyebrow, "If you don't move, I'll run over you."

Gregory scoffed, "You wouldn't dare."

_Vroom_

Gregory started to look worried, "Oh wouldn't I?"

"You care about me too much."

I inched towards him dangerously and he kept backing away, "I cared about you when you disappeared..._two years ago._"

I kept inching closer until we were at the edge of the driveway, "Either _I_ run you over, a coming _car_ runs you over, or you can move out of danger's way and _live_."

Gregory smirked at me, "You can't hit me; I can fly."

I rolled my eyes, "You're not a vampire anymore, genius."

Gregory's eyes widened in realization, "Psh, I knew that."

"Would you move!?"

"Tell me Vanessa, am I frustrating you?" Gregory's smirk came back.

I growled angrily, "Would you just leave me alone, I have an important thing to do."

"You know, I noticed something," Gregory came towards me, but I hummed the engine, causing him to stay away, "If you were _really_ going to hit me, you would've done it by now instead of having a conversation with me."

"Whatever," I pulled my visor down and gripped the my handles, "if _you_ cared about _me_, you would let me leave."

Gregory put his hands up and moved out the way, but before I moved again, he ran over to me, yanked off my helmet and ran back to the house.

_Click_

He did _not_ just lock me out of my own house.

Gregory's face appeared in the window, "Catch me if you can, muddafuhha!"

I felt my eye twitch as I took my keys out of the ignition, "You childish jerk." He stuck his tongue out at me and I put out my kick-stand.

"_Gregory!_" I yelled at him as I ran back to my house and unlocked the door.

I saw that everyone was in the kitchen, Marie looking at me strangely, "At least he found a way to keep you home."

I heard a door slam and lock upstairs, "You told him where my room was, didn't you?"

"Didn't need to," Marie said as she sipped her drink, "he remembered it by heart."

I ran up the stairs while peeling off my jacket and pounding on my door, "Let me in, Gregory!"

_"Not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin."_ I heard him call back.

"Really? _Really!?_ You're quoting from a child's book!"

_"Yelling will get you nowhere."_

I sighed as I let my back slide against the door and by the muffling, I can tell he did too, "How did I ever fall in love with you?"

* * *

**My friend helped me make this chapter, so I'm totally laughing really hard right now. PLZ review!**


	7. Not Ready

_Marianne's POV_

Oh joy, Gregory's trying to get Vanessa back. I noticed Rudolph watching me questionably as I sipped my drink.

"So, have you all been these past couple of years?" Mom asked Freda.

"Oh it's been _lovely_," Freda answered. Of course it has, "and we owe it all to you, Marie."

I faked a smile, " And thanks for finding us as soon as you all were turned human," I said sarcastically.

"Marianne Anastasia Thompson!" Mom scolded me. I went up to my room and I could still hear her in the kitchen, "I am _so_ sorry about her behavior. She's been heartbroken without you all here."

"Have not!" I yelled down.

"May I go speak with her?" I heard Rudolph asked as I was almost fully up the stairs.

"Of course, Rudolph, go right ahead."

I ran all the way to my room and locked the door, Rudolph's footsteps not far behind.

_Knock, Knock_

"Go away."

_"Why are you upset with me?"_

I scoffed as I opened the door and pulled him in by his shirt collar, closing the door behind me, "I'm _much_ more than upset."

"Can you tell me why?" he said innocently.

I felt water brimming my eyes, "Why? Because you left me here alone without a trace of you left."

"Marie, I'm sorry-"

"_Save_ it."

I went to my window and looked out, "What happened to the Rudolph I _used_ to know?"

"I can tell you right now that he's changed," he came up behind me, "and that he's sorry."

I turned to look at him, "What happened to 'the bond' we had, Rudolph? 'Cause it seems like you forgot all about me."

"Believe me, Marie, I've been looking for you harder than anyone else."

"And you didn't bother looking in the house I live in?" Rudolph looked down and sighed, "Exactly."

Rudolph took me in his arms without another word, even with me struggling to get out of it, "Let me go!"

"Not until you forgive me." He kissed me. Just like that, he kissed me. At that point, I was too angry to care though.

I continued to struggle violently until I finally broke the kiss and yelled at him, _"__I will never forgive you!"_

He looked at me in shock and hurt, "Marie, I-"

I pushed him away and ran out of my room, down the stairs, and out the door; not without taking Vanessa's motorcycle keys.

I'm glad she taught me how to drive it.

I started the ignition and didn't bother looking for the helmet, knowing that Gregory had it.

_"My bike!"_ I heard Vanessa scream, followed by a pair of fast footsteps.

I drove off as soon as my eyes met Ness and Rudolph's. I just needed to go somewhere that gave me comfort, some place that makes me feel safe.

_Vanessa's POV_

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" I was watching as my little sis drove off with my motorcycle.

"Ness!" Mom ran out with Freda behind her, "What happened?"

"Marie just hijacked my bike!"

"Oh my," Freda said as she covered her mouth, "Where could she have gone?"

I stared after her and remembered that same route we would always take to the very same place we've gone every week for the past two years.

"I think I know," I whispered as I followed after her. "I'll be back soon, Mom!"

"Wait! But what about Marie!?"

"That's where I'm going!"

I started walking down the street, past the McAshton Estate, past the old barn with vampire cows, straight to the cemetery.

I saw my motorcycle blended in with the trees, even in the broad daylight.

"Marie?" I asked as I rounded the graves, back to the crypt. There, of course, was Marie, crying, right out front of the blocked out entrance.

"Hey," I said softly as I put my arm around her, "It's okay, everything'll be okay."

"They're back, Vanessa," she whined as she leaned into me, "Everything's _not_ going to be okay."

I sighed, "Things will just be a little different, that's all."

I let her cry for a while longer until she started falling asleep, "Come on, let's get home. Mom's worried about you."

She let out a shaky breath, "He kissed me-"

"He did?" I asked her softly and she nodded, "What did you do?"

"I told him I would never forgive him."

I sighed and ran my fingers through her long curly hair, "Did you mean it?"

"I don't know," she continued to cry, "I just can't see him right now."

"_No_, Marie. Are you _sure_ you're never gonna forgive him? or were you saying that because he kissed you?"

Marie stayed quiet, "I don't know right now. I'm just...confused." I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back. I didn't know what I was gonna do.

"Let's go for a ride through the town; that always makes you feel better."

She nodded as we both stood up against the cool, fall air. I got on my motorcycle and Marie clung to my back, as if I was her pillow.

I started the ignition and I drove onto the street, ridding around in circles until I felt Marie drifting off again. I didn't want her to fall off any time soon, so when we were close, I drove back to the house.

When we got back, the Sackville-Baggs were still there, waiting with our family. Dad came out to meet us and carried, the now sleeping, Marie back into the house and into her room to let her sleep.

"Thanks Ness," he said once he had come back downstairs after shutting her door softly.

"No problem," I said once I sat down on the couch. I got a text from Jake a second later:

_where r u?_

I texted him back: _fam crisis, see you at the festival 2morrow, srry 4 ditchng_

_no prob, see you tmorrow_

I sighed as I put my phone on the coffee table and leaned on the couch arm, falling into a peaceful sleep. I felt someone put my feet up on the couch and cover me with a warm blanket.

Then I felt a soft warmth press against my forehead and I opened one eye slightly and saw Gregory's face right above mine.

"Sleep well," he said as he felt my cheek. He and his family left and my parents went to their room. I'll just sleep on the couch tonight. Then I realized-

They were back...

but _we_ were the ones who weren't ready for them to be.

* * *

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait, I've been having writer's block about how to do the last part of the chapter. Later in the story, there are going to be a few songs because of something I'm planning**

**winxluv**


	8. I Might Get Used To You

_Marianne's POV_

I woke up to see a note on the side of my bed.

_Marie,_

_I'm sorry if I startled you yesterday, but I was happy to see you after such a long time. I just want you to understand that I still feel the same way I did two years ago. For me, nothing has changed between us. Apparently, it has for you._

_I'm sorry I was never there. But I will be now._

_All my love,  
Rudolph_

_P.S. See you in school_

I felt tears in my eyes, but I wiped them away, "I'm just not ready yet, Rudolph," I kissed the note, "but thanks anyway."

I showered and got dressed into my uniform. It's kind of my fault that we missed the first day of the Halloween festival, but it lasts all week. The downside, we still had school.

"Marie! Breakfast!" Ness called from downstairs.

I ran downstairs and saw that Ness had made french toast, bacon, eggs, and sausage, "Morning."

"Good morning," I sighed happily as she put a full plate in front of me. She sat down with her coffee as I started to eat.

"How was your sleep?"

"Fine. How was yours?"

"I slept on the couch, thanks for asking," Ness said as she smirked, "Do you have that song ready for today?"

"No, but I'll have it ready in approximately 2 days. We'll have to push it back."

She shrugged, "I guess me and my group can take our place, but right now, we have to get going."

She got the keys to her black Pontiac and me and Tony followed her outside, "Have a good day!" Mom called after us.

"We'll try!" the three of us called back.

Tony got in the back and I got in the front while Ness got in the driver's seat. It's a lot easier to drive with Vanessa than with Mom; she remembers to drive on the right side of the road.

In our usual comfortable silence, we always had the radio on when all of a sudden, Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire by Fright Ranger started playing.

_Oh oh oh Sexy Vampire  
__I'm falling in love  
__So just bite me baby  
__and drink all my blood (Yeah!)  
__Sexy Vampire, I falling in love with you  
__'Cause you need my plasma more than I do_

Me and Ness swallowed uncomfortably as we pulled up to the middle school, "See ya, Tony!" Ness called and he waved to her as his friends came and took him away with talking.

"Your turn," she said as she drove a while further up the street to the high school, "see ya."

"See ya. Good luck," I said as I shut the door. I could faintly hear Ness turn the radio down as I started to walk away. And Karma just had to show up and slap me in the face.

"Hey Marie," a masculine voice said behind me.

* * *

_Vanessa's POV_

I parked my car and opened the door to see my college. I actually feel free because Jake chose not to go to college, but he seems to be doing fine without it.

"V!" I looked to see one of my best guy friends, Dav. He had dark skin, hair, and eyes.

"Wassup!" Next to him was my other best guy friend, Stephan. He had a small mohawk, tan skin, and dark eyes.

"How's my favorite girl?" Lastly was my last best guy friend, Matt. He had light skin, medium length black hair, and dark eyes.

They had all come from America, but I was the only one that had developed a Scottish accent. "I'm good, what's up?" They all hugged me at once and I smiled.

Honestly, they were girl's best friend. We were one group; no one else. We performed a lot at festivals and competitions, we were practically inseparable.

"So, you guys ready to perform at the second-to-final day of the Halloween Festival?" I asked as I smirked.

Matt smirked as well, "Don't you know it! We are the hottest group around this place!"

Dav and Stephan nodded in agreement as Dav spoke up, "V? You know that guy? He's been staring at you since you pulled up."

I looked over and saw Gregory and two of his friends looking at us, "Sadly; yes."

_Gregory's POV_

I met Damian and Drac in the courtyard when I saw a familiar car drive into the parking lot.

"Damian, who's she on campus?" I asked him as she stepped out and closed the door. Three guys came up yelling and smiling as they hugged her.

Damian looked through his untamed, black hair, "Her? Oh, that's just Vanessa Thompson. She's known as Miss Popularity, but she doesn't know it."

"What's she like?" I need to find out her status in this place. _'__Is she single? Is she safe? Is she wanted?'_ I growled at the thought.

Drac pat my back, "She, Dav, Matthew, and Stephan are a sing and dance group. Also," he smirked, "she's _hot_."

I pushed him and he laughed as I smirked as well, "Trust me; I know."

I looked over at her the same time she and her friends looked at me. I waved subtly and she waved too, but didn't show any emotion.

"Hold it dude, she's taken," Drac put his hand in front of my chest, "He may not go to this place, but he knows _everything._"

"Everything?"

"Everything," Damian agreed as he nodded.

I looked at her once again as they all started talking about something and the bell rang. They headed towards the doors and random girls in the area would wave hi to her every once in a while.

She really _is_ popular.

She walked past me as she headed for the door and I could hear her mumble something like, _"Why here of all places?"_

I smirked, she's talking about me. I knew it.

She _has_ been thinking about me.

* * *

I slowly turned to see, of all people, Rudolph, "Why are you here?"

He looked at me, shocked, then mischievously, "I go to school here; what are _you_ doing here?"

I rolled my eyes as something, or some_one_ caught my eye. I turned my head to see Nigel McAshton, my potential boyfriend.

"Nigel!" I called to him and he and Flint looked over at me. They both smiled and waved in unison; they both liked me, but out of the two, I liked Nigel better.

They both said bye to their friends and made there way over to me, "Marie, you were almost late. I thought you wouldn't show up," Nigel said as he flashed me a million-dollar smile.

I practically melted and didn't come back to Earth until I swear I heard Rudolph growl.

"Oh yeah, Nigel, this is Rudolph, Rudolph," I turned to Nigel and did my sweetest smile, "this is Nigel McAshton." He smiled too as Rudolph forced a smile.

"Nice to meet you-"

"So, Marie, what do you think about being my date to the Halloween Party on Saturday?" Nigel cut him off and looked straight at me.

I pretended to think, "I don't know; I have so many options-"

"Pity," Nigel said as he kissed my cheek briskly, "I was looking forward to a dance with the lovely Marie Thompson."

He smiled one last time before he and Flint went their way to the front door of the high school. I bit my lip as Rudolph suddenly spoke up.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, slight edge on his tone.

I turned to him with a raised eye-brow, "I don't know what you mean."

"So many options, _really_?"

I smirked, "Why do you care?"

He sighed and cupped my cheek before pulling me in for a brief but passionate kiss, "You are my other half, you know that. Please, don't make it any harder than it needs to be."

He walked towards the front door as well, leaving me behind and blushing. Compared to the last kiss he gave me, in my bedroom, this one actually pleased me.

Maybe I might get used to having him back in my life.

Or maybe not.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait, I've been having writer's block. I was reading one story and this equation totally made sense!**

**Reviews = Motivation  
****Motivation = More Chapters  
More Chapters = Better Story**

**get it? lol, review please!**


	9. Friends are the New Siblings

_Vanessa's POV_

I sat at my usual lunch table with the guys, discussing the finale for the Halloween festival.

"Maybe we should have one of those confetti canons! It would be sick," Matt said as he chewed another french fry.

I laughed under my breath, "Totally!" Stephan agreed, "It would be sweet; us doin' our thing and then _bang!_ Confetti!"

Me and Dav looked at each other with a raised eyebrow, "You two enjoy this too much," I said as I got up, threw my trash away and sat down, gulping down Peach Arizona Tea.

I spotted Gregory in the corner of my eye. He smirked at me, "...right Ness?"

I looked up at Matt, "Sorry. Spaced. What'd you say?"

He laughed lightly and smirked, "I _said_ we should dress up like them in the music video."

I thought about it. In the music video of the song we would sing, the female wore something in the shape of a swimsuit; it showed her thighs, arms, and a gap above her chest I think.

"No way," I laughed as I hit him in the shoulder, "Stop trying to get me with barely any clothes."

"Hey, it's what friends do."

I rolled my eyes as the guys laughed. They were my best friends. I had my career to think about; singing. I took choir for the past few years, so I could hit pretty high notes, but nothing too high or low.

"We should just go with the natural street look," I said as I pulled out my clothing book.

Yes, my clothing book.

For every song we sing, I put it ideas of what we should wear if we ever performed it. I knew someone who would gladly stitch them together for me.

I showed them the designs I came up with and every once and a while, they would nod in approval.

"Wait, wait, wait," Dav said as he stopped me from flipping the page, "that one's perfect."

I looked at it. What he was talking about was a simple doodle I had thought of, even though I didn't think much of it.

"Yeah, that would look _sweet_," Stephan agreed with him and Matt nodded.

I shrugged, "It was just a doodle, nothing I could really make out of it."

Stephan put his arm around my shoulders and seemed to be drawing in the air with his hand, "Sometimes, we do things we call mistakes, and sometimes, they aren't real mistakes. Like you dating Jake McAshton. Mistake."

I shoved his arm away. Dav, Stephan, and Matt didn't like Jake, at _all_. Whenever he hung out with us for practice, I could see them hiding a scowl.

"Seriously, V, when are you gonna drop him like it's hot?" Dav asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know. Things have just been really complicated for me, okay? My ex is back in town trying to get me back, the festival is coming up..."

I sighed and put my head on the cool lunch table, "Your ex?" Matt said, "I'd prefer him than Jake any day. Who is he?"

I looked up and saw Gregory talking with his friends, not looking at me. I nodded towards him and the guys looked, "Yeah, definetly over Jake."

"Whatever," I mumbled, downing the last of the tea. I chucked it at the nearest trash can and it went straight in, "You don't know what he put me through."

"Who? Me? I didn't do anything," a voice behind me said.

I turned my head and saw Gregory standing there smirking, his two friends flanking him on either side.

"Actually, yes. And yeah, you kinda did," I said, faking a smile and immediately turning it into a frown.

Gregory put his arm around my shoulders, "Come on, babe. We both know you can't resist me," he leaned towards my face, smirking.

Right before his lips touched mine, I put my hand up and covered his mouth, stopping him, "Your ego needs to be pushed down a bit more."

His friends smirked. I recognized them as Damian Shade and Drac Dayz, the schools "bad boys". Girls fell for them easily because of their looks.

"At least he's better than Jake," Stephan muttered.

Gregory high-fived him, "See? Even _he_ agrees with me." I rolled my eyes at him, "And you know what else?"

I sighed, "What?"

He leaned close to my ear and nibbled it, causing me to shiver, "I've had my arm around you for a while now and you still haven't pushed it away."

* * *

_Marianne's POV_

My lips still tingled from the kiss Rudolph stole in the courtyard. My friend Delilah Shade was with me as we walked out the doors of school.

"Marie," she said as she waved a hand in front of my face, "You okay?"

"Huh?" I refocused, "Yeah, I alright."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Sure you are. Are you thinking about your _boyfriend_."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't have a boyfriend and you know it, Lil."

Lil smirked, "Then who was it that kissed you this morning?"

"An ex."

"When did you two date?"

"2 years ago."

Lil's eyes scrunched up, "When you were 12?"

"11. Before I had a birthday."

She scoffed, "That is _not_ a boyfriend. Nigel McAshton's free though."

Of course she was back on that topic, Nigel. I admit that he's cute, and smart, and rich, and likes me, and asks me out, and kisses me, and...

Anyway! "Stop trying to set me up, Lil, you know I'm waiting for Mr. Right to come along and sweep me off my feet."

She smiled, "Well you're Mr. Right is either Nigel McAshton or Rudolph Sackville-Bagg. Both are hot, so I don't care which either way."

I scoffed as I noticed Rudolph coming towards me. I think it was the bond that I was suddenly feeling attracted to him. "Marie."

The way he said my name, I practically melted.

What's happening to me?

* * *

**bad ending, i know and i'm sorry for tht. i'm preparing to celebrate surviving 2012.**

**but i'm still upset over the incident in Connecticut.  
plz, no one treat life like it's last forver, because it's shorter than you think.**


	10. The Forbidden Truth

**Not that I don't love your reviews you guys, but please don't just say things like:**

**"plz review soon!"**

**OR**

**"update as soon as possible"**

**It makes me think you guys are only saying that. As if you guys don't really like the story.**

**BUT! Don't let this A/N distract you! **

**Read on!**

* * *

_Vanessa's POV_

I was about to push his arm away but he had already secured my wrists in his strong hands, "Nice try," he whispered.

Before I knew what was happening, Gregory caught my lips in a searing kiss. The entire outdoor cafeteria was whistling and clapping as he pulled away, smirking. I could already feel the blush already heating up on my cheeks.

"You seem to have forgotten how easily you get off track when it comes to me, Inamorata."

He was about to kiss me again when someone yanked him away by the collar, "What do you think you're doing with _my_ girlfriend?"

* * *

_Marianne's POV_

I was walking over to the college with Lil and Tony when I saw Jake holding Gregory by the collar and Rudolph was there trying to help him. Of course, he also had to deal with Nigel and Flint. All of the college students started to clear out as we ran towards them.

"I'll ask you one more time! What were you doing with my girlfriend!?" Jake yelled in Gregory's face. Lil's brother, Damian was helping Gregory, as well as their friend Drac.

Dav, Stephan, and Matthew were trying to get Jake's grip off of him while Vanessa just stood there.

"And _you_!" Jake threw Gregory to the ground and approached Vanessa, who immediately started walking backwards, "You just let him have his way with you huh?"

He grabbed her by the arm roughly and pulled her closer to him by force. That crosses the line.

"Get away from her!" I yelled as soon as we were close enough to them for them to hear.

I noticed Nigel and Rudolph were still rolling on the ground, punching each other. Jake turned to me and scoffed, "What're you gonna do about it?"

I narrowed my eyes and pressed a pressure point in his neck, causing him to gasp in pain and release Ness from his death grip. He collapsed on the ground and he was about to get up and attack me too if it weren't for what Lil did next.

"Hold it!" she yelled, holding her phone up for him to see, "See this? This is a phone, which I will gladly use to call the police if you don't get out of here, _right now._"

Jake looked at her in disbelief until I heard the familiar 3 beeps, meaning she was dialing the number, "Alright, alright! Fine!" he yelled at her.

He slowly got up and he glared at Gregory, then at Vanessa before he left. I looked over and saw that Dav and Matthew had pulled Nigel and Rudolph apart while Stephan held Flint.

I approached Nigel and observed his face carefully, "Oh my god, you're nose is bleeding," I said as I got a tissue from by bag and began to clean it off.

Dav took a hint and let him go as he went to go comfort Ness. He started talking to her, but she could only shake or nod her head; she was too shocked to speak.

"I'll be fine, as long as you keep taking care of me like this," Nigel said softly.

I know his brother is kind of out of his mind, but the twins are the normal ones of the family, meaning their not like their _crazy_, older brother.

I examined his face once again to see a bruise forming around his eye, "You even have a black eye coming out."

He shrugged, "He got me good, I think he gave me a busted lip too. Can you kiss it for me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ha ha; very funny, Nigel. But, I don't think I can see you for a while once my dad finds out what happened with Ness and your brother today."

Rudolph sighed slightly in relief and Nigel glared at him, "That's all right, I can wait for someone like you."

See my dilemma?

Nigel's sweet, kind, caring, and protects me. Rudolph on the other hand knows how to make me melt with just a sideways glance...

I can't decide!

"Thanks, Nige," I said using his nickname. I walked towards Delilah and Damian once again.

Every day, Ness takes me and Tony to school, but after school, Damian takes us home, so they were good friends. Ness would take Dav, Matthew, and Stephan to our house to practice until Damian was ready to leave, and then he and Lil would and the guys to their houses.

"Just waitin' on your sister," Damian said as Drac left, as well as the McAshton twins.

I watched as Vanessa handed Dav the keys as Matthew put his arm around her shoulders, leading her to the car, "I'll meet you at home, Ness," I said softly and I saw her nod slowly.

Gregory watched her leave and so did Rudolph, "See what you did?"

They looked at me, "You should have never done that, Gregory. Ness and Jake were actually happy together for the past few months."

Gregory looked at me skeptically, "Why weren't they always happy?"

"Th-That's none of your business," I accidently stuttered. "I'm ready to go now."

Damian nodded to Gregory as Delilah, Tony, and I followed him to his car, and we didn't look back.

_Gregory's POV_

I watched as Vanessa and her siblings both went in separate directions. I don't regret it, really, I don't. I want my girl back, and I'm not gonna let some..._guy..._keep me away from her.

But I need an excuse to go see her.

Rudolph nudged me and nodded to something on the ground. I looked down to see the key to the Thompsons' home:

Her back pack.

_Vanessa's POV_

I can't believe he would do that to me. Right there. In front of everyone!

He's loved me, left me, hurt me, and now, he's taken away the last person who actually cared about me.

I reached inside my sweater, in between Matt and Stephan in my car, and pulled out my necklace. The Stone of Attamon.

"What's that?" Stephan said, looking at me.

I shook my head and mumbled, "Something from the past."

"Oh yeah, you never _did_ tell us about how you met that dude," Matt said.

My eyes closed at the thought of my first encounter with Gregory, "I never planned on doing so," I said coldly.

Dav pulled the car over, turned it off and turned around to meet my eyes, "V, we know this guy's messin' with your head. If this keeps up, you won't be able to do anything for the rest of your life."

"Dav's right," Stephan agreed with him, "just tell us."

"All of it?" I looked at them suspiciously. The time I've known them, I _have_ told them just about everything, but never this. Could I trust them? Would they believe me? I don't know.

Matt looked at me seriously, "All of it."

So I did what I haven't done for anyone...

I told them _everything._

* * *

**Hey guys! I've been having major writer's block, so I've been using my fanfiction time reading Twilight fanfics and the ones I've read are amazing!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


	11. IMPORTANT AN

**Hi readers!**

**I know you were expecting this to be a chapter, but I was having trouble deciding if I should:**

**A) end it here**

**B) keep going**

**or C) make a sequel**

**What do you guys think? Review your answer please**


End file.
